ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 13: Into the Realms
Season 13: Into the Realms is preceded by Jailbreak and Season 12. Zane and Kai are the focus ninja, Aspheera and the Ice Emperor serve as the main antagonists. The Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai serve as this season's villanous faction. Aspheera is the mascot character of this season. This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This season is based on Ninjago Season 11, Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. It is what Emperor garmadon thought Season 11 would turn out to be. THIS AIRED IN APRIL, TWO MONTHS BEFORE SEASON 11 BEGAN. * Correct Season 11 Predictions; (THIS IS JUST A COINCIDENCE, I DID NOT KNOW IT WOULD HAPPEN IN THE REAL SEASON, also if you check history, it says this page was created in October 2019, but the original page wasn't, this is a redirect page due to the other called Season 13:: into the realms. It had two of these things. :: ) ** Kai would lose his powers ** Zane would be captured ** The ninja would get sent to a different realm ** The Ice Emperor would have a castle ** There would be people living in the "Distant" realm. Description The Dark Spinjitzu Master and the Alpha send the ninja to be stranded on the Kingdom of Peace, one of the 16 realms. The Kingdom of Peace has been invaded by Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes. They are at war while the ninja and a few elemental masters are stranded. The ninja must find a way out of the Kingdom of Peace and enter some other realms, to make it back to Ninjago and defeat the Dark Spinjitzu Master and the Alpha. Sets This season's wave of sets released on April 1, 2019. * 70691 '''A Village House (Minifigs: Cole, Kid, Mom, Dad) * '''70692 '''Ice Castle (Minifigs: Ice Emperor, General Vex, 2 unnamed Samurai, Jay, Zane) * '''70693 Fire Castle (Minifigs: Assphera, General Char, 3 unnamed Snakes, Kai, Lloyd, Nya) * '''70694 '''The War (Minifigs: Ice Emperor, General Vex, Assphera, General Char, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Nya) * '''70695 '''The Village of Peace (Minifigs: 5 unnamed humans, all the ninja, all the elemental masters) Spinners * '''70688 '''The Spinner Battle of Fire and Ice * '''70689 '''Kai, Jay, and Zane vs Ice Emperor * '''70690 '''Lloyd, Cole, and Nya vs Assphera Episodes Trivia * This season is based on the real Ninjago Season 11. Focus Ninja * Kai and Zane are the true focus characters of the season. ** Zane is the focus of episodes 3, 4, 6, and 10. ** Kai is the focus of episodes 5, 6, 8 and 9. * Jay plays a major role in this season, especially in episode 4. * Lloyd plays a minor role in this season. * Nya plays a minor role in this season. * Cole plays a very minor role in this season. * Master Wu plays a very minor role in this season, he only appears in The Edge of the Realm. Hero * Kai is the Hero, as he taught everyone Forbidden Spinjitzu and lead the ninja to defeat the samurai and snakes. Antagonists * The Ice Emperor and Aspheera serve as the main antagonist of this season. * The Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes serve as this season's villainous faction. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Seasons